1. Synthesis and pharmacological evaluation of 6,7-benzomorphans. 2. Synthesis and pharmacological evaluation of 3,6-diacetylnormorphine (norheroin) and 6-acetylnormorphine. 3. Nmr study of conformational preferences and the nature of the N-O-bond in 1,2-oxazepins. Synthetic studies related to non-acidic antiinflammatory agents with the following goals: discovery of new classes of antiinflammatory agents, exploration of structural activity relations in these classes, study of the nature of the receptor site and the relationship of inhibition of prostaglandin synthetase to the inflammatory process, and development of specific, highly active, clinically acceptable anti- inflammatory agents. Synthesis of CNS active THC-like compounds with emphasis on further development of structural activity relations in this series, and separation of CNS activity from potentially useful medicinal properties associated with these compounds.